


Ravelry

by gwyllion



Category: 00QAD, James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Written for the 2017 00QAD Last Drabble Writer Standing. Prompt: Dialogue only. “Not the laptop.”





	Ravelry

“I can't believe you guys are actually interested in knitting.”

“Anything for you, Danny.”

“It will give 009 something to do, besides pestering me for mods to his Aston.”

“I still haven't forgiven you for that.”

“Liar.”

“Alright, now that we’ve learned to cast on, it’s time to make socks.”

“I sincerely hope word of this doesn't get back to 6.”

“I swear I won't mention it to M when I stop to visit.”

“You're on better terms with him than most. How can we be sure that we can trust you?”

“Alex!”

“I can't believe he just said that.”

“He's bluffing. You guys know that he trusts me with his life. Okay, the next thing we need to learn is the magic loop method.”

“Sounds kinky.”

“I'll show you my magic loop.”

“Oh, please.…”

“Load up the instructions.”

“Bossy.”

“You love it.”

“What's the name of that knitting site again?”

“Not the laptop, just use your mobile.”

“I can't see anything on that microscopic screen. Use his laptop.”

“Go to ravelry.com.”

“Thanks, love.”

“Oooh, look at those socks!”

“I'll knit you each a pair for Christmas.”

“Oh, James, will you really?” 

“With pleasure, my dears… with pleasure.”


End file.
